mommy
by ancient midnight
Summary: what were shippo and rin's lives like before they came to inuyasha Discontinued due to lack of interest. Contact me for adoption or request.
1. friends forever

AN This is just the opening my second chapter will be better I promise.

sorry I forgot the name of the fox demon, ooops This is my first story so please R&R-you can tell me what you liked what you didn't like. . .

Disclaimer I do not own Inu Yasha or any other character in this story except Kapora, Sensu, Hacksu and Amptrung

Mommy

Chapter 1-friends for life

A young woman with long dark red hair, dressed in ripped cloth and amber eyes holds her baby closely as she wades threw a stream that comes up to her waist. "Kapora," comes an exasperated voice from under a tree on the other side. "Yes Sensu?" Asked Kapora as Sensu, who has hair that went to the bottom of his shoulder blades, held up in a pony tail, sapphire blue eyes, a black tail and dressed in animal skin, wades into the river. "My mother will kill me if she finds out you tried to get threw that river alone and with little Destiney too," he said playing with the blankets. "And your so clean, Sensu," she said as she got out of the water.

"How's Shippou?" "Ack, he's still sneezing but gramma says he'll be alright. He's stopped throwing up though and that's a good thing."

"Are you going to ask why my things are over there?" Asks Kapora. "Ah . . . Well . . . now that you mention it why are your things over there?" "I'm moving in!" Cries Kapora happily. "Were's Hacksu and Ampstrung? Are they moving in as well?" "' Of course they're coming, they'll be here tonight!" Kapora giggles. "But you're a cat demon and Hacksu is a dog demon." "So?" Asks Kapora seriously, looking up from her baby. "We're all fox demon."

"Oh, your mother is going to be so happy, Shippou does not have anyone to play with and now it will be like him having a little sister! And when you and your father go out to battles we won't have to worry about because my husband will be there-even your father can't disagree."

They proceed to walk through the forest until they reach a tree with a short long door. "Nanatook! Shippou!" Calls out Kapora. "Come in, the door is always open to you my dear," Nanatook ducking out of the door, she looks like a older female copy of Shippou.

"Why do you visit us now Lady Kapora?" She asks watching her son run off to get the few possessions Kapora has broughten. "We need someone who can play with Destiney, someone near her own age and since you have the same problem I thought I'd move in." Nanatook gasped and giggled, "Really? Oh that would be wonderful.

"Oh come in, come in. Shippou there's someone who'd like to see you!" She opens the door as she speeks Kapora enters, "Hello, Shippou. Are you feeling any better?" A toddler Shippou nods though he look sick.

(an Like you do when you have a high fever, a bad cold and you feel like rubbish.)

"I brought Destiney. Guess what? We-" "Your moving in!" Yells Shippou with his illusion crashing, "I knew it'd work. Sensu said it would!" Both Nanatook and Kapora give him a disapproving look.

With very bad timing-possibly the worst ever-Sensu brings in the few bags that Kapora had taken with her. When the two women turn around he blushes, "Well father and Hacksu told me to do something, so they would not have to worry about you guys being left alone while they are away." "Hey I'm here, Mommy wouldn't be that lonely, right mommy?" Nanatook laughs. "No, honey. But you have your things to do too and then that is when I am most lonely.

"I should have known something was up when mister keen eyes didn't notice my belongings. And my husband went out for the day _and _took Ampstrung. Who is too old to want to go fishing, were he cleans the fish his father catches," says Kapora. "Are you still moving in?" Asks Nanatook. "Of course. When we cat demons make up our minds, it takes more than that to change it. However dog demons are different. . ."

Shippou isn't listening he just sits on the bed and begins singing, "a rin-tin-tin, ah rin-tin-tin when I grow up I'll beeee a rinny-tinny-tin. . ." Destiney begins crying because she hates that song and probably will for the rest of her life, so Shippou stops singing looks over the baby and says, "Hey you ruined my song!" But Destiney just cries harder so Kapora sets her down, "Shh, it's okay. Calm down. . . ." she croons. Shippou as inconsiderate as he is-being the average three year old-sticks out his tongue and uses his demon magic to make it a long snake tongue.

(AN Well I think we all know what happens when we stick something near a baby's face.)

So Destiney reaches up and grabs it, turning Shippou back into a little kid only with his tongue in a vice grip of a poor and nearly defenceless baby.

"Do you think they'll get along well?" Asks Nanatook. "Oh ya. I see these two friends for life."

(AN So incase you were thinking "I'll just let this kid write more and I don't need to R&R"-geuss what? Your wrong! I am going to wait for at leased one review-yes just one, one simple review-Before I put in the second paragraph. I'd do it for you!)


	2. trouble, beware!

trouble, beware!

Miss Idiot: Oooooops I spelt Shippo wronge sorry now this is the excitiong chapter the fearful, the humorous, the tearful

ancient: for her any ways

Disclamer: I own the new characters, nothing else

Chapter 2

Kapora's prov

Nanatook's husband is out at war, our sons are hunting, my husband is scouting-or as he calls it, "going for a walk," Shippo and Destiney are wrestling by the house and Nanatook and I are doing laundry in the river.

Even though we are talking, we are still listening to our children to make sure they are safe. "Do you think we should let them wrestle at such a young age? I mean Destiney is still so small," I ask nervously. "Oh, don't worry so much, she probably won't grow much more and she needs to defend herself in such a small body." "But Shippo is two years older than he-," I pause when I hear someone coming.

A small white girl comes out from the forest across the river, she is holding a mirror, she has an evil aura. "Who are you?" She asks impassively (emotionlessly). "I am lady Kapora, wife of Hacksu lord of the eastern lands," I answer, cautiously. "And I am Nanatook, lady of this forest." "My lord would like to speak to you and your husband. He will arrive this afternoon." "What is his name?" Asks Nanatook. "That is none of your business, wench of the tree."

In an instant Nanatook turned into a dog and I released my true form, as a black cat with green eyes. We leaped over the and in an instant we had her pinned down, but Shippo and Destiney came out of the forest before we can tear her throat out. I fight to get myself under control, once I am I look at Nanatook, "She's just a child." I tell her, she looks at me and immediately calms down. "Go three miles east of here, at sunset, with your lord, you will see a clearing. My husband and I will meet you there."

at sunset, in the clearing

normal POV

Kapora sits on a fallen tree, almost as wide as her. Her husband paces back and forth infront of her. "Calm down, I'm sure this 'lord' is not here to engage in war!" "Hmf." Her husband stops pacing when he hears a group coming, and Kagome slides off the tree log. A man in a baboon suit enters the clearing, "I am lord Narauku, I am here to talk to you about war-" "Infront of the women and children?" Ampstrung cuts in. Naraku laughs and pets the white girls hair, "Kanna is no child, and hasn't been for a _long_ time." "Well than, who do you wish to ride to battle with, and what does it have to do with my landships?" "I want you and your people to help me take over the _Western _lands." Ampstrung jumps insurprised, "I will have to think of this-" Just say yes, we can be spies in this war Kapora mentally says while watching Narauku with such interest (not love). "Alright, lord Sesshomaru has been needing a little attitude adjustment for some time, but my people will not fight in battle. We will only back you up. . . "

Back at Nanatooks

Kapora and Nanatook hug, sobbing like there's no tomarrow, "We'll miss you." Nanatook cried harder, "Why do you have to go?" "We can't risk your lives to." Ampstrung sighs, "We have to leave Destine here to, hun." Kapora stopped sobbing, "What do you mean! I mean I know that we can't stay here because we'd endager our friends lives and their kingdom, but WE are LORDS, we are very powerful, we live in a castle that has never been breached! How dare you insinuate that we can't even take care of our own daughter! She's coming with u-" Ampstrung picks up Destiney to show that he'll take her. "Give me my daughter," Kapora says grabbing Destiney than grabbing her son's hand and stomping out. "Come back soon, after all this is over, K?" Nanatook yells after her.

cliffhanger, next chapt is my favourit, I love how I leave off on it!


End file.
